User blog:Mist The Thief Queen/CHAPTER 17
CHAPTER 17 Now… what happened next is difficult to describe. One moment Mist was sitting on the mountain, the next her vision went black. And when she opened her eyes she was flying. A shadow dagger in her hand, she pressed her wings in a cocoon around herself and spiraled down, right when she nearly hit the ground she opened them up and sliced Savini across the face with the dagger, then soared back up, hiding in the black of nighttime in the span of three seconds. Savini let out a grunt and touched his cheek. Then glared at the Zloději Empire’s archers and raised his hand, a sign to his Empire that Mist recognized. Attack. Not on my watch you masochistic bastard. She hissed to herself. Then she spiraled down again and sliced him across the other cheek, allowing herself to slow down so he got a glimpse of her eyes. She flew back up and perched in a tree. Savini looked around wildly, “Who is firing!?” he yelled. Mist took out a dagger hidden on her thigh and held it by the tip of the blade. Then aimed at his shoulder, she wanted this to be slow. She threw it was hard as she could and it whizzed past Savini’s army, it hit the tip of his shoulder, scraping off a little metal from his armor but not hurting him, it dropped to the ground and Savini glared at it. Mist then lifted out of the trees and hovered above his army, then flew forward and clashed into Savini, barraling him down. She placed a knee on his neck, her hands pinning his wrists down, her other knee next to him and applying a little pressure to his ribcage. He looked up at her and frowned. She let go of one of his hands and put the knee on his side on his hand instead to keep him pinned, then took of her mask. And the gasp of shock that came from both Empires was almost worth it. Almost. She grinned down at Savini and placed a dagger on his neck. “Say goodbye you-” she was suddenly kicked in the gut and flung backward, right into the trunk of a tree. She slammed into it and coughed, falling to the ground. SHe stood back up fast, she sprinted forward and shoved Savini as hard as she could, he stumbled backward and at that time she turned to the other Leaders, she saw Aqua’s horrified face and stormed up to him. Then grabbed him by the hair and yanked him down. “YOU LIAR!” she screamed. He grew a little taller and tiny horns sprouted at his head. She threw him forward and into Savini, they both stumbled a little. “That’s for killing Stanton and Laurie.” she snarled. Then smiled over her shoulder at the other Leaders. “Hi guys.” she said. Pom looked furious, Midnight looked relieved, Nerd looked a little confused, Tear was.... Nowhere to be seen. As Savini and Aqua hilariously tried to untangle, Mist sped to her Empire, she grabbed a startled Nathan by the shoulders. “Nathan… NATHAN STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!” she yelled as he gazed at her in happiness. She shook him a little and fluffed her wings angrily. “Where is Teardrop?” she asked, “She is resting in a tent, she was shot and-” “If she is healed, go get her now!” she yelled at him. He nodded and quickly turned around, then ran in the other direction. She looked to her army of perfectly in line thieves, the front row was people holding armed bows, a few from the other Leader’s troops were holding strange guns. Behind them was the swords, then the daggers, and then more bows, a few of the younger thieves who weren't strong enough to pull a bow had guns loaded and ready to fire. Mist turned around and stepped forward, in a line with the other Leaders. “So does this mean we are in an alliance?” Midnight asked as Savini stood up. Pom shrugged. “Who even knows what’s going on at this point.” Mist chuckled. Then she turned to Savini, he was scowling deeply. Mist created a blade out of the shadows and held it close to her face. “For the fallen.” she said. Then with a battle cry, the armies came forth. And all hell broke loose. Category:Blog posts